


Nightmares

by Konnerkris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnerkris/pseuds/Konnerkris
Summary: Kirk's having nightmares about his past and Malfoy finds out.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I guess depending on where you live this is underage but it's set in the UK so...  
All the boys are seventeen in this.

Despite it being well past midnight by the time Kirk got back to the Slytherin common room, the fireplace was sill lit, bathing the cold stone of the room with warm orange light.

Kirk noticed Malfoy sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire reading a book.

“I heard you fall out of bed.” The blond said not looking up from the tome. “Bad dreams?”

“It’s none of your business.” Kirk said through gritted teeth.

Draco had been in the year above him ever since Kirk had started at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry but the blond had never paid any attention to Kirk until the start of his sixth year. Something that irked the younger student as up until now he had been getting on with his life without any outside problems.

Draco looked up from the book and hummed “As head boy, the health and well-being of every member of Slytherin house is my business.” The seventh-year replied coolly. “You’ve been out of the dormitory for a while. Where did you go?”

“Nowhere.” Kirk lied.

Draco hummed again. “Perhaps Professor Snape would be interested to know that a certain sixth year puts sound proofing wards around his bed every night.”

Any remark that Kirk could have returned died on his tongue. No one had ever noticed the wards before. Why had Draco now?

Draco stood up from the armchair, “Where have you been?” he asked again. This time his tone demanding.

“I…I went to the hospital wing.” Kirk finally revealed.

“Why?”

“To steal these.” Kirk pulled two vials from his pocket.

“Show me.” Draco demanded and Kirk moved over to the blond to place the potions in the seventeen-year-old’s outstretched hand.

Draco hummed as he read the contents of the labels on each of the glass tubes. “Why do you need a pain killer and a bone regrowth potion?” the older student asked. Kirk ducked his head. “Have you hurt yourself?

Kirk silently pulled back his cloak. He had no top on underneath, it having been too painful to pull on after he had fallen out of bed. He revealed his arm which was swollen and purple around the shoulder.

Draco examined the shoulder closely. “It looks like you’ve dislocated it.” He concluded.

Kirk looked up to the older blond. “It… comes out quite easily. When I fell out of bed…” Kirk did not need to finish the sentence.

“I’m sure you didn’t need to steal these potions.” Malfoy said, “Madam Pomfrey would have understood you being out of bed after hours under such circumstances."

“That could have led to…I didn’t want…” Kirk could not articulate what he wanted to say. He didn’t trust the seventh year enough.

Draco seemed to understand anyway. “You didn’t want her asking questions that may have led to the fact that you have night terrors almost every night.”

“How did you…?”

“Being discerning is an admirable quality in a Slytherin. Besides when you are concerned about a person it is easier to know when something is wrong. I’ve known about your night terrors for a while now but no opportunity has come up for me to ask you about them until now.”

“You mean exploit me into telling you.” Kirk spat. “You could have just asked without the need for blackmail.”

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. “Would you have told me if I had confronted you directly? I don’t think so.”

Kirk only held his gaze a moment with Malfoys ice-blue eyes before ducking his head again.

“These won’t do any good to a dislocated shoulder.” Malfoy continued. “Luckily I know a spell for such a predicament.” The blond withdrew his wand. “Stay still. This is going to twinge.”

The seventh-year flicked his wand, muttered an incarnation and then Kirk’s shoulder popped back into the socket. Kirk let out a small yelp.

“I’ll put these back for you.” Malfoy said holding up the potions.

“Thank you.” Kirk muttered and then tuned on his heel to head towards the boy’s dormitories.

“Ah. One moment, Jim.” Malfoy said once the younger blond was only a few steps away. Kirk turned back to Malfoy. “What about my payment?”

“Payment?” Kirk asked.

“For fixing your arm.” Malfoy clarified.

“Err, how much do you want?” Kirk asked.

Malfoy hummed in that way his was prone to do. “How about a kiss.”

“A kiss?” Kirk exclaimed.

“Just one kiss. Seems like a fair price to me.”

Kirk did not know what kind of game Malfoy was playing. Was he trying to humiliate the sixth year? Kirk was frozen. Malfoy took a step closer.

“Why?” Kirk managed to ask.

“Why? What?”

“Why do you want a kiss from me?”

Malfoy looked at the younger student as if it were obvious “It’s only natural to want a kiss from the most beautiful boy in school.”

Now Kirk was certain Malfoy was trying to humiliate him.

“I refuse.” Kirk manage to get out.

“You refuse?”

“Yes.”

“What about your payment then?”

“Anything else.”

Draco hummed again. “How about a date then?”

“A date?” Kirk exclaimed again.

“A kiss or a date. It’s your choice.”

Kirk didn’t like either option but he surmised that a date was better than a kiss.

“A date.” Kirk agreed reluctantly.

Malfoy nodded. “It’s late. You'd better get to bed. And keep pressure off that shoulder.”

Kirk fled up the stairs without another look towards the older boy.

光

It was second period and Kirk had transfiguration. He was the only Slytherin that took the course for his sixth year. Most of the other students were Gryffindors with a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws thrown in.

“Good morning.” Someone said sitting down in the seat next to the blond. Kirk looked up in surprise, he usually sat alone in class.

Hikaru Sulu looked to Kirk with his warm brown eyes and sleep mussed jet-black hair. He was the only Gryffindor that Kirk could stand. Mainly because he was the only Gryffindor that didn’t look down on him like he was, well, a snake.

“Good morning.” Kirk replied.

Professor McGonagall came in before the conversation could advance any further or before Kirk had a chance to ask what the other sixth year was doing.

“As you all know,” Professor McGonagall announced at the end of class, “there is a joint assignment due at the end of term. This is just a friendly reminder that you should have now found a partner and should be starting on the project. That is all for today.”

Kirk began to pack away his textbook.

“So, I was thinking.” Sulu said as if their conversation had not just been interrupted by an hour long lesson, “Would you like to partner up for this project?”

“You want to partner up with me?” Kirk asked a little dubious.

“Yeah.”

“Are you that bad at transfiguration that there is no one from your own house willing to partner with you?” Kirk raised an eyebrow at his classmate.

“Well, there is but I just thought seeing as you are the only Slytherin in the class that you might not have a partner yet and, well you are the best at transfiguration in the class…” sulu waggled his eyebrows.

“I knew it your just using me for my magical prowess.” Kirk chuckled. “Of course I’ll partner up with you.”

Sulu grinned. “Cool. I’ll see you on the pitch at the usual time?”

“Yeah.” Kirk returned and Sulu dashed back over to the Gryffindors waiting for him at the exit, some unsubtly glaring at the Slytherin.

光

After final period Kirk headed back to the Slytherin common room to prepare to meet Sulu out on the quidditch pitch.

After Kirk had helped him with a basic Transfiguration spell when they were partnered up at the begging of the year, Sulu, being the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, offered to teach Kirk some tricks to help him improve his flying. They both had so much fun that they had kept it a weekly activity since and had become as close to friends as a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could become.

Before Kirk could get to the boy’s dormitory to change however, he was cornered by the head boy.

“Good afternoon Jim.” Malfoy greeted.

“Draco!” Jim returned a little surprised.

“It’s a fantastic day. How about a walk down by the lake.”

“Oh. Er, I kind of already have plans.” Kirk said.

“That’s a shame. I really thought it would be a good time to go on that date you owe me.”

Kirk knew it was dangerous to refuse Malfoy at the best of times and with the information that the blond had over Kirk he didn’t want to take any chances.

“You know what. I can rearrange.” Kirk said. “Let me just send a message to my friend and I’ll be right with you.”

Kirk didn’t move until Malfoy nodded in agreement. He quickly scribbled a note to Hikaru apologising for not being able to make it that afternoon and suggesting that they meet up after school tomorrow to start on the transfiguration project. With a flick of his wand the note turned into a little bird and flew out of the open window.

Malfoy was waiting for Kirk in his usual armrest when he came back down the stairs.

Malfoy led Kirk a little way along the edge of the black lake until they reached a little area of meadow strewn with large grey boulders. Malfoy indicated that they sit on one of the larger flat ones.

The view of the black lake as the afternoon sun scintillated on its dark surface was mesmerising.

“Beautiful isn’t it.” Draco said at last. “I like to come here when I’m feeling out of sorts and just admire the majesty of nature. You should come here too when you need somewhere to be alone.”

Kirk looked to Malfoy, who had his eyes closed and was letting the afternoon sun warm his face.

“How’s the arm?” Malfoy asked opening his eyes and looking towards Kirk. Kirk averted his eyes having being caught staring a little too long at the seventh year’s features.

“Not too bad.” Kirk replied.

“Can I take a look?”

Kirk was going to refuse the request but thought better of it. He loosened his tie and slipped of his shirt to just below his shoulders.

Draco hummed as he inspected. “The bruising seems to have gone down.” He commented and then suddenly prodded the area with a slender finger.

Kirk yelped.

“Sorry.” Draco apologised and pressed his lips gently to the area. Kirk pulled his shirt back up and the older blond laughed.

光

Sulu was waiting for Kirk in the library after school. He had a couple of books piled up on the desk and already had his head in one of them.

The ebony haired boy looked up to Kirk with a small smile as he approached.

“Sorry I’m late.” Kirk said placing his bag on the floor.

“That’s ok. I started without you.” Sulu said.

“Made any progress?”

“I’ve been reading through this guide on traditional transfiguration for the wizard caught it a tight spot but unless turning half a dozen doves into a rather fancy set of silverware for two is going to impress McGonagall then I’ve made no progress at all, I’d have to say.” Sulu confessed and Kirk chortled.

“I don’t think having a date in front of the class would impress the professor all that much either.” Kirk said. “I was thinking we should try something that hasn’t been done before. Something that you won’t find in any book of traditional spells. And I want to do something that will play to both of our strengths.”

“Yeah? Like what.”

“How about a race?”

Sulu replied with a wide grin.

They worked on the academic side of the project for hours. Looking up the spells they would need to facility Kirk’s idea and the blond also wrote out some modifications they could experiment with.

Once they each has a sheet of parchment full of spells and accompanying notes Sulu dropped his quill onto the desk dramatically and said, “If I look at another textbook my head is going to explode.”

Kirk looked to Sulu. “I think we’ve done enough for today.” Kirk said also putting his quill down. Kirk could have studied for a lot longer. He was good at studying late into the night. Anything to stave of sleep.

“Do you think we’ve missed dinner?” Sulu asked.

Kirk looked to his pocket watch. “Yeah.” The blond confirmed and Sulu’s features fell. “But I know somewhere where we could get a late night snack.

“Great. Let’s go.”

They both packed their notes and quills and a few useful books in their respective bags and headed out of the library.

Kirk led the Gryffindor down long dark corridors until they reached a seemingly inconspicuous, narrow, wooden panelled corridor.

Kirk moved down it a little way and Sulu followed.

“Where are we going?” he whispered.

“You’ll see.” Kirk replied cryptically.

Once they had reached the seventh panel from the entrance to the corridor, Kirk stopped and looked to his friend. “Watch.” He said with a small grin.

Kirk nocked on the panel in a rhythm that he had memorised over five years ago then waited.

“Nothing’s happening.” Sulu complained.

“Give it a moment. Are all Gryffindors as impatient as you are?”

Sulu shrugged in a non-comital kind of way and Kirk chuckled.

Suddenly the panel that Kirk had knocked on disappeared and out stepped a small thigh height creature.

“Master Kirk.” The house elf greeted with smile after spying Kirk. “It’s been quite a while. And you’ve brought a friend.”

“Good evening Gertrude. This is Hikaru Sulu?”

“Oh the boy teaching you to fly. How do you do Master Sulu. I’m Gertrude.” Kirk flushed as she revealed that the blond had spoken to the elf about his friendship with Sulu.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Gertrude.” Sulu said with a bow and the creature beamed at him.

“How are you, Gertrude.” Kirk asked politely.

“Oh you know. Same old.” The creature had a high pitched tone to her voice - due to her small stature no doubt. “What brings you here?”

“I don’t suppose there are any left-overs from dinner?”

“Studying late again?” the creature asked.

“Yeah.” Kirk admitted a little embarrassedly.

“Don’t worry Master Kirk I always keep leftovers in case you come around.” She said and then turned on her heal and headed back through the missing wall panel.

“After you.” Kirk said gesturing for Sulu to follow and sniggered as Sulu struggled to pull himself through the small waist high opening.

Kirk used a simple charm to make the door grow so that he could fit under it easily and then shrink again behind him.

Sulu glared at him as he easily stepped into the room and Kirk smirked at the Gryffindor.

The room was filled with miniatures of everything a human room might contain and the ceiling was so low that Kirk’s hair brushed along it as he walked deeper into the familiar space.

“Please take a set.” Gertrude gestured to a tiny table no bigger than the area of a handkerchief with two tiny cushions on either side before walking through a low doorway into an adjacent room

Sulu looked to Kirk disparagingly.

“Don’t worry. I got it.” Kirk whipped out his wand and pointed it towards the table and used the same incarnation as before to make it grow to a suitable size.

“Where did you learn that?” Sulu asked sitting cross-legged on one of the now much bigger cushions.

“Third year transfiguration class.” Kirk raised an eyebrow at Sulu.

“Right, right.”

There was a moment of silence before Sulu said, “This place is amazing. I had no idea that the house elves lived here.” And then the Gryffindor asked the question that Kirk has been expecting. “How did you know about this place?”

“I have always had a bond with house elves since I was a boy. And it didn’t take me long to find them when I started at Hogwarts. Gertrude has always had a place for me when I needed it.”

“I’ve never heard of a wizard with such a strong attachment to house elves before.” Kirk could hear the want for an explanation in Sulu’s tone.

“They… helped me out through a tough time in my life.” Kirk gave the minimum of details. “They are really wonderful and kind creatures you know.”

“Like attracts like I guess.” Sulu murmured.

“Huh?” Kirk said confused.

“Never mind,” Sulu returned and before Kirk could press him further Gertrude returned with two overloaded plates of dinner leftovers.

Kirk was ravenous and so must Sulu have been as they ate in almost silence and devoured the food in minutes.

“You two should be getting back to your dormitories soon.” Gertrude said once they had finished the food, “It’s almost curfew.”

“Right of course.” Kirk said standing up. “Thank you so much for the food.” He thanked the little elf.

“Any time.” Master Kirk.

“These are for you.” Sulu said to the elf and using his wand conjured a huge bouquets of an assortment of colourful flowers, “From my personal garden.” He said and passed them to her.

“Master Sulu.” Gertrude said in awe as she accepted the flowers which were almost as tall as she was.

“I should have given them to you when we arrived but Jim did not give me ample warning.” He winked at the blond.

“You’re too kind.” Gertrude returned.” You must come round again sometime.”

“I’d be delighted.”

The two students and the elf swapped farewells and then Kirk and Sulu headed back to their respective house dormitories.

光

“Jim, wake up. You’re dreaming.”

Kirk opened his eyes. And looked up to see Malfoy’s face hovering over him. The yonder student yelped.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you but you were having a nightmare.” Kirk was breathing hard and drenched in sweat. The memories of the horrific dream still in his mind.

“How did you know?” Kirk asked breathless.

“I stretched your sound proofing wards around my bed too so that I could wake you if you were having a night terror.” Draco explained. “Here drink this.” Malfoy said holding out a goblet. Kirk still hazy with sleep sat up and took the goblet. Sweet pumpkin juice.

Kirk finished the drink and passed it back to seventh year.

Malfoy pulled out this wand and with a flick Kirk’s bed sheets and pyjamas were suddenly dry.

“Lie down.” Draco ordered and Kirk did. He felt the blond slip into bed with him.

“What are you doing?” Kirk asked.

“This is the only way I can assure that you don’t fall out of bed and dislocate your shoulder again.” Draco explained.

“I don’t need you to child me.” Kirk said.

“I’m not trying to child you. I’m trying to be your friend.” Malfoy said. “Now lay down.” Malfoy’s tone brokered no argument so Kirk did as he was told, although reluctantly.

Malfoy manipulated him so that the younger blond was laying on his side and the older pressed his chest to Kirks back. The older blond ran a soft hand down Kirks arm like he were a cat.

Kirk found that Malfoy’s presence was in fact rather comforting and soon found his heartrate slowing.

“Goodnight, Jim” Malfoy said. Kirk didn’t reply and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

光

The Christmas holidays were fast approaching and with that so too was the end of term transfiguration project.

Hikaru and Kirk had been meeting up almost every day after school to work on it and they had almost completed their presentation preparation. The last spell they had to practice was particularly tricky, even for Kirk, and unfortunately Sulu was having no luck with it.

“Your movements are not fluid enough.” Kirk was saying, “Do it like this.” Kirk flicked his wand in an intricate gesture, murmured the accompanying spell and the quill that was laying idly on the desk suddenly transformed into a rather sleek looking broom stick.

Sulu tried again, pointing his wand at his own quill and doing as Kirk had told him. Nothing happened.

The Gryffindor growled. “I need a break from this.” He said. Then he looked to Kirk with a grin. “I know exactly what I need.” Then, grabbing Kirk by the hand, dragged him out of the empty classroom they were practicing in and into the corridor.

Hogwarts was an ancient sprawling castle and Sulu led the blond down a path he obviously knew well.

They reached a seemingly innocuous corridor with no significant doors and windows. Sulu closed his eyes for a moment and the stone of the wall in front of the two students began to transition into wood and metal. A large door.

“What is this place?” Kirk asked as Sulu opened the door. It’s where ever you want it to be. Kirk stepped through the door into a cosy room with dark carpeted walls, floor and ceiling. There was a large red and gold couch in the centre of the room and it was facing what looked to be a sheet of black glass.

Sulu flopped onto the sofa and gestured for Kirk to sit beside him. “I’m going to introduce you to the world of science fiction.” The Gryffindor announced animatedly.

“Science fiction?” Kirk asked, “What’s that?”

“It’s a genre of movie that muggles indulge themselves in when they want a small escape from reality. Whenever I’m stressed, movies help me to relax. And they also remind me of home.” Sulu explained.

“Movies?” Kirk asked.

“You’ll see.” Sulu said with a grin and sat back into the sofa.

Sulu flicked his wand at the sheet of glass and a moving picture began to play over its surface.

光

Draco had been sharing Kirk’s bed for weeks. They were always the last two to go up to the dormitory. Kirk, because he tried to spend as little time sleeping as he could to avoided the things that haunted him in his dreams, and Draco, because, well, Kirk didn’t know but probably because he was up late plotting some conniving scheme or other.

This meant that no one had cottoned onto the fact that Draco was sleeping beside Kirk every night. Kirk knew that Draco was up to something but he had stopped complaining about the seventh year sleeping in his bed because somehow the presence of a warm body beside him had decreased the number of night terrors he had and subsequently had not felt so well rested in years. And on the occasions he did wake sweaty and out of breath from a nightmare, Malfoy was there to magic away the sweat drenched sheets and pyjamas and to sooth him back into a restful state if not actual sleep.

One cold December morning Kirk woke up with Malfoy pushed up against the sixth year, his hand resting gently on the younger student’s waist. Kirk was also mortified to realise that he was rock hard.

Kirk tried to wriggle out of Malfoy’s grip so that he could readjust himself before the older blond noticed but as soon as he moved a fraction Malfoy murmured into Kirk’s ear. “Good morning.”

The younger blond froze.

“Sleep well?” Draco asked sitting up a little so he could look into Kirk’s eyes.

“Not too badly.” Kirk said.

“No nightmares?”

“None.”

“Good. I’m glad to be of service.” Malfoy replied with a smile.

Kirk felt the older wizard sit up a little further behind him, presumably to get out of the bed, but the older student stopped in his movement a moment later.

Suddenly Malfoy’s lips were at the base of Kirk’s ear once again. “You seem to have a little morning problem. Perhaps I can be of some assistance there too.”

Before Kirk could even compute the innuendo, Draco flipped him onto his back and was straddling the younger blond. Draco had his hands on Kirk’s cock and was rubbing him through the fabric of his pyjama bottoms before Kirk could even think to push the older blond from him and the feeling of the pleasure at the fiction wiped even the thought from his brain.

Kirk moaned a little at the stimulation and Malfoy smiled. “I would feel even better if you let me kiss you.” Malfoy said.

“No.” kirk refused again but made no efforts to stop the blond from rubbing him though his pyjamas. He was a horny seventeen year old after all.

“Suit yourself.” Draco said and moved to get of the bed.

“Wait.” Kirk said at the loss of the friction.

“Yes.” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe one kiss.” Kirk conceded.

Malfoy grinned and leant down to press his plush pink lips to Kirk’s own. The kiss was wet and messy with too much tongue and teeth and as Malfoy began to rub Kirk through his pyjamas once again he had to admit to himself that the seventh year was right. It did feel better.

Malfoy pulled Kirk out of his pyjamas at some point and began to toss him off properly.

Kirk came quickly. Spouting thick ropes of come over his and Malfoy’s chests, soiling both of their pyjamas.

Malfoy pulled away with a satisfied grin and, retrieving his wand, cleaned up the mess with a flourish.

“I think that’s a much better use of the sound proofing wards don’t you?” Malfoy commented and Kirk glared at him.

光

They had sat through half a dozen mediocre-at-best presentations and one not so terrible presentation from Hermione Granger and her partner, who had actually denied to use spells outside of what they had learnt so far. One pair had the gall to transform half a dozen doves into a rather nice set of tableware for two and the blond caught Sulu snickering quietly where he sat beside him at that.

“Kirk, Sulu.” You’re are the final pair for today.” McGonagall called in her lulling Scottish accent.

Sulu stood up and said. “If you don’t mind, we would like to preform our presentation out on the grounds.

The professor raised an eyebrow at them but agreed saying, “Everyone, please proceed outside quickly and quietly and do not disturb the other classes continuing throughout the school.”

Everyone stood up and proceed to shuffle out of the classroom. Kirk lifted the small chest that contained the articles he and Sulu had so carefully prepared for their project from the desktop.

The grounds had a fine layer of snow coating them and a few members of the class stood shivering, pulling their cloaks tighter around their shoulders and looking unimpressed.

Kirk placed the small wooden box on the ground, its weight sinking slightly into the snow, and unlatched the lid. From it he took a tiny model stadium and placed it on the ground and nodded to Sulu.

“Ladies and gentlemen.” The ebony-haired Gryffindor said animatedly to the crowd, “welcome to the first ever Gryffindor vs Slytherin transfiguration race. Please take your seats” Sulu flicked his wand and a small bandstand burst out of the ground behind the crowd of students.

Kirk murmured the charm he had practiced a countless number of times over the last few weeks and the module stadium rose high into their air immediately increasing in size. In a matter of moments it was the size of a quidditch pitch.

Kirk lowered the stadium to the ground gently and Sulu picked the remaining two items out of the box.

“Using only these two items, and apple and a quill each, Kirk and I will attempt to race each other around the course passing through the rings of fire,” Sulu gestured to a serious of rings attached to the side of the arena at different heights. They decided that actually being on fire was too dangerous - instead they painted them green and red for their house colours - but Sulu insisted on keeping the name, “through the water maze.” Sulu indicated to where a large pond of water sat half way around the arena. He flicked his wand and the water rose into towering columns of water that sifted every few seconds, reconfiguring themselves into a different maze pattern each time, “And finally past the deathly stone dragon of death.” Sulu once again flicked his wand bringing to life a stone dragon that they had caved out of a piece of granite. It prowled around one corner of the court trapped by an invisible magical barrier that only it could not pass through, “The first person to pass the finish line wins and the only magic allowed is transfiguration magic. The race starts…now.”

Kirk grabbed his own apple and quill from the box and sprinted toward the area where the rings where. Sulu shot past him on broom flying through the first ring low to the ground and arching up to the next one.

Kirk transformed the apple into a majestic flying creature that was half horse half dolphin and jumped on its back. It flew towards the first ring at an incredible speed before chasing after Sulu though the next ring.

Kirk followed closely after Sulu’s through the rings but Sulu was a champion flyer and, despite the inadequacy of the broom he had transfigured from his quill compared to an actual broom, Sulu was increasing his lead on Kirk.

Once Kirk was through the last ring Sulu was already zipping left, right, up and down through the randomly changing maze.

Kirk grinned to himself and readied his wand. He chanted an incantation and pointed the end of his wand at the quill. It grew in length and formed large folds of fabric. Kirk opened the large umbrella just as the creature dived into the maze. He held the umbrella firm and the water flew past him, not a drop marring his uniform.

He reached the other side of the maze in moments and then was facing the stone dragon. Kirk pointed his wand at the umbrella and it elongated once again into a sharp spear.

Kirk hears the splashing sound of water from behind him and turns to see a soaked Sulu. Kirk grinds at the Gryffindor as he pushes his soaked fridge form his eyes. Sulu grins back.

Sulu took the apple form his pocket and pointed his wand at it muttering a charm that kirk had not taught him. The fruit suddenly grew long deadly spikes, a handle and chain. Sulu began to swing the mace in large circles and shot towards the granite.

Kirk turned back to the animated stone dragon too and the creature he rode flew towards it. He threw the spear he had transfigured but as it made contact with the dragon it bounced of the granite skin of the creature without so much as a dent.

The dragon gnashed as Kirk with its long razor like teeth and the creature he road veered up barely missing the beast’s bite.

Sulu flew under Kirk towards the granite monster and with one precise strike of the mace, its head shattered and the body slumped to the ground. In the next moment Sulu was across the finish line his broom tuning back into a quill and the mace falling the ground as a harmless fruit.

As the class ran up to him charring Kirk landed on the soft grass and the creature he rode too turned back into an apple.

Sulu pulled himself away from his adoring fans and ran over to Kirk pulling him into a tight hug.

“That was amazing.” He said pulling away. He had an ear to ear grin on his face and his eyes scintillated with true amusement.

“Yeah it was.” Kirk returned. “I just hope McGonagall thinks so too. Speaking of which…”

“Ok class. Quite down.” Her Scottish accent shot through the students rabble and the sixth years did as they were asked, “Mr Kirk, Mr Sulu, please return the school grounds to as they were. Everyone else, class is dismissed. You will receive your results of the presentation after the Christmas holidays which I needn’t remind you accounts for thirty percent of your grade.”

Kirk flicked his wand and chanted a spell, disappearing the now vacant stand and shrinking the stadium back to its original size.

光

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays. The school was almost entirely deserted, most of the other students having gone home earlier that day via the Hogwarts express.

Kirk was eating a bowl of warm stew in the great hall. There were only a handful of other students dotted around none of which Kirk recognised.

Despite the abundant seating at the Slytherin table a warm body slumped down next to His. The blond look to see who it was and to tell them to go sit somewhere else when he met a pair of very familiar grey eyes.

“Draco.” Kirk blurted a little dumbly.

“Jim.” Malfoy returned with a small smirk.

“I thought you had gone home for the holidays.”

Malfoy hummed. “I told my father that I had to a lot of studying to do as a seventh year and a lot of responsibilities as head boy. I delayed my trip home until the twenty fourth.”

“Oh.” Kirk said, “That makes sense.” He reasoned.

“It was a lie of course.” Malfoy continued and then, grabbing him by the hand, pulled Kirk to his feet.

“Hey.” The younger wizard protested dropping his spoon into his half-finished bowl of winter stew.

Malfoy paid no heed to Kirk’s cries and continued to pull him along, out of the hall and down the long corridors towards the dungeons.

“What the fuck.” Kirk said once they had finally reached the Slytherin common room.”

“I finally have you all to myself.” Malfoy said his silver eyes gleaming before pouncing on Kirk.

The kiss was hard and hot and passionate. Malfoy thread his hands into Kirk’s hair keeping him in place, his tongue battled with Kirk’s, their saliva wet surfaces sliding over one another, and the older wizard ground his hips into the younger’s.

It was a rough embrace but when Draco finally pulled away Kirk was hard and panting. Draco reached down and rubbed Kirk through his uniform trousers. “Good boy.” The seventh year said and proceeded to stick his tongue in Kirk’s ear.

“How about we take this to my bed?” Draco said pulling away once more, “We won’t need to use your sound proofing wards now that the whole dormitory has been deserted. Although on second thoughts I’m going to make you moan so loud that professor Snape will be able to hear you’re from the headmaster’s office so perhaps we do need them after all.”

光

Draco had gone home for Christmas day and Boxing Day and Kirk was rather relived. The two had been fucking every chance that had got and Kirk welcomed the break. He didn’t know how much more his arse could take.

He was eating mince pies in the great hall for breakfast when a snow white owl flew over and a small envelope dropped in front of him.

Kirk found at it, put the rest of the mince pie he was eating in his mouth and chewed slowly. The blond hardly ever received any mail – there was no one to send him any – and he could not recall ever being sent something on Christmas day.

Kirk broke a portion of mice pie from one of the many he had staked on his place and feed it to the little white owl, which promptly flew away.

Kirk picked up the envelope and examine it. It had his name, and underneath the school’s name, written in neat blocky handwriting and there was no return address on the back.

Kirk shrugged, slipped his finger under the flap of the off-white parchment envelope and opened it.

It was a Christmas card with a goofy cartoon reindeer on the front.it was clearly of muggle design.

Kirk opened it and almost died of shock and small explosions sounded followed by a stream of ribbons and an eruption of glitter.

The contents of the card read;

_Dear Jim,_

_Merry Christmas_

_I hope you’re enjoying the Christmas break. I thought you might be a little lonely so I mad you this._

_From Hikaru Xx_

As soon as Kirk’s eyes scanned over the two kisses at the end of the card, it folded itself into an intricate origami dog. A Labrador perhaps. It ran up and down the table, knocking over mince pies, and yapped in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sulu imitating a dog’s bark.

Kirk couldn’t help but chortle at the silliness of the thing.

光

Jim leant his head back against the cool stone of the castle walls and let out a long moan. Malfoy had his plush lips rapped around Kirk’s aching length and had two of his long fingers berried up inside his hole.

“I’m…I don’t know how much longer I can last.” Kirk said breathlessly and Malfoy halted his ministrations. He stood up and grinned at Kirk and after a quick rough kiss flipped the sixth year around and bent him slightly at the waist.

Kirk braced his hands against the stone and Malfoy slipped his own dripping cock inside of Kirk’s entrance. It was the third time they had shagged that day and Kirk took the older wizard easily without any resistance. “Good boy,” Malfoy praised and began to pound into kirk with earnest, knocking over a few broomsticks with his enthusiasm.

Kirk moaned as Malfoy’s prick slipped in and out, stretching his sensitive hole and sending waves of please up his spine.

“Touch yourself.” Malfoy commanded and Kirk complied, wrapping his hand around his acing cock and pulling furiously.

It didn’t take long for Kirk to come, shooting thick ropes of cum over the old stone and letting out a lecherous moan.

Malfoy followed shortly after, grunting as he spilled himself inside of the sixth year.

光

McGonagall looked at her class pointedly. Kirk turned to Sulu and smiled at him reassuringly, despite his own heart fluttering with anticipation.

McGonagall began to slowly hand out sheets of parchment that she explained had a small review of their presentations, good point and point that needed improvement as well as the mark that would make up thirty percent of the grade that year.

She placed a sheet face down in front of Kirk and Sulu, a twinkle in her eye. Sulu immediately slapped his hand over it so that Kirk could not turn it over.

“What?” Kirk said wanting to know what was written on it.

“Just building the tension.” Sulu replied with a cheeky grin. Kirk shoved the ebony-haired boy in the arm and pulled the parchment from out under his hand.

“Well? What does it say?” Sulu asked after Kirk had scanned if for a moment.

Kirk read, “An imaginative and original presentation the likes of which I haven’t seen in many years. A high level of trasfigurtive spell casting that even an advance wizard might struggle with and a performance that captured both the students and my attention. Excellent job.”

“And the mark?” Sulu asked. Kirk passed the parchment to the Gryffindor “96.” Sulu read. “96” he said again, “By the gods I’ve never got 96 in anything in my life.” Sulu beamed at Kirk. “Your amazing.” He said to the blond and pulled him into a hug much like he had done after the presentation.

“It was a team effort.” Kirk said.

“I couln’t have done anything close to this without you!” Sulu said pulling out of the embrace, “Let’s go to hogshead to celebrate this Saturday. My treat!”

Sulu couldn’t help but smile at his friend, “Ok.” he returned simply.

光

“Pinnock said he saw you with a Gryffindor at the three broomsticks.”

“Draco.” Kirk said a little dumbly to the older blond who had just caught up to him in the corridor on the way to dinner.

“So is it true.” Malfoy insisted. Kirk was a little taken aback. This was the first time Malfoy had spoken to him when there were other students around.

“Yes. We had a class project together and we were out celebrating getting and almost perfect mark.”

“I see.” Draco said coolly and then to Kirk’s horror the seventh year slipped his hand into Kirk’s and entwined their fingers.

“What are you doing?” Kirk asked.

“Holding your hand.” Malfoy explained like Kirk was simple.

“Why?” Kirk demanded trying to pull his hand out of Malfoy’s grasp

“Because I want to. Is there a problem with that?”

There was a problem with that but Kirk couldn’t think of a reason as to why so he just replies with a small, “No. I guess not.”

The great hall was already bustling with students by the time they got there and Kirk couldn’t help but flush as some of them blatantly stared at the point where he and Malfoy were connected.

Malfoy made a younger student move so that they could sit down at the table next to each other and finally Malfoy let go of his hand. Kirk went to pick up his plate so he could dich himself up some lamb but Malfoy took it from him. “Let me.” he said charmingly.

Kirk furrowed his eyebrows as Malfoy piled lamb, mash an assortment of vegetables onto the plate.

Kirk began to tuck into the food. It was rich a delicious and the blond thanked the gods – and of course the house-elves - for every bite because he knew what it was like to go without.

“How was your day?” the older wizard asked.

“Not bad.” Kirk said around a mouthful of potato. This kind of inane conversation, and for that matter everything Malfoy had done that day, was not the seventh year’s usual style and Kirk was starting to suspect that something was amiss. “Why?”

“Is it not normal for me to ask my boyfriend about what is going on in his life?”

“Boyfriend?” Kirk almost dropped his fork.

“That’s what we are aren’t we?” Malfoy said casually.

They had been fucking like rabbits for almost a month now but Kirk had never thought of them as boyfriends. The sixth year had yet to decide if he particularly liked Malfoy as a person let alone a friend.

Kirk opted not to answer the question and they continued in silence.

Malfoy struck up a few more topics for discussion but they did not have very much in common. All the classes they took were different and Jim was close to helpless on a broom even after Sulu’s lessons.

When it came time for desert Malfoy shoved a bite of cake towards Kirks mouth almost stabbing the younger blond in the cheek.

“What the fuck.” Kirk said, “What is wrong with you today?” Kirk felt every student in earshot staring at him and the head boy and decide that the great hall was not the place for this conversation.

Abandoning desert, he took Malfoy by the elbow and dragged him off to somewhere a little more private.

“Why are you acting weird?” Kirk got straight to the point.

Malfoy looked almost embarrassed. “I’m not.” He denied.

“Holding my hand? Feeding me?” Kirk prompted.

“That’s what boyfriends do!”

“I never agreed to be your boyfriend.” Kirk blurted out before he realised how insensitive it sounded.

Malfoy looked more angry than upset. “I thought it was implicit that were going out due to all the shagging.”

“Ok, but why now then. We’ve been back from the Christmas holidays for two weeks and you’ve not once talked to me outside of my bed.”

“I just want people to know that your mine.” Sulu said, “So that they don’t get the wrong idea.”

Suddenly it clicked. What Malfoy had said before dinner. “You mean Hikaru. Look, we’re just friends”

“I don’t want you hanging out with Gryffindors. It leaves a bad impression on the house.” Malfoy looked positively flustered by Kirk figuring him out.

“No need to be jealous.” The younger boy said with a grin.

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed “I’m not jealous. He’s a Gryffindor for Merlin’s sake.”

“I’m not gonna stop being friends with him because you have a prejudice against that house.”

Malfoy actually pouted at that, “Fine. But I get to kiss you whenever I like. And I get to hold your hand in the corridor.”

Kirk rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He agreed to the petulant Slytherin.

“Good.” Draco said and pressed his lips to Kirk’s, slipping his wet tongue into Kirk’s slightly parted mouth.

光

Sulu chucked Kirk the tennis ball and the blond almost toppled of his broom trying to catch it. They were only a few meters above the ground but his stomach sank at the felling of almost falling none-the-less. Sulu had explained that this exercise was prefect for practicing balance but Kirk secretly thought that the Gryffindor just liked the amusement of watching Kirk when he did actually fall of his broom.

Kirk threw the ball back towards the Gryffindor and Sulu caught it easily even with both hands off the broom handle.

“Are you and Draco going out?” Sulu asked completely at random with the conversation they were having before and Kirk completely forgot to catch the ball and it sailed past his right shoulder.

“No.” Kirk denied and then began to lower the handle of his broom and slowly move to the ground to fetch the ball.

“It’s ok if you are.” Kirk looked up, ball in hand, to see that Sulu, “I don’t mind if you like guys.”

“Were not dating.” Kirk insisted.

“I just saw that you were holding hands in the corridor the other day.” Sulu persisted.

“Why are you pushing this?” Kirk said a hint of anger in his tone.

“Were friends aren’t we.” Sulu explained, “Friends talk about who they fancy - who they’re going out with.”

Kirk stared into Sulu’s dark eyes for a moment and judged his words to be genuine.

“Were just…casual.” Kirk finely admitted, “We’re not boyfriends or anything.”

Sulu grinned at the blond. “Congratulations. I’m glad one of us is getting laid.”

Kirk chortled at his friend, “You’re not going out with anyone.” The blond questioned, “No one caught your eye?”

Sulu hummed thoughtfully at Kirk’s question. He said “I think that’s enough balance training for today. Let practice acceleration and declaration.” and jumped on his broom, speeding up into the cold January sky.

光

“Here. I got you these.” Malfoy passed Kirk a small box, which the younger student recognised as coming from Honeydukes. They were sat on the same large they rock Malfoy had brought kirk to on their first date although now the black lake was frozen and the whole landscape was blanketed in a fine layer of powdery snow. The older wizard had cast a charm to keep them both warm.

“Thank you.” Kirk said genuinely enamoured by the gesture. “I didn’t think you were one to follow such muggle traditions as Valentine’s Day?”

“I’m not!” Malfoy said defensively, “Open it.” the older blond suggested and Kirk did. A three by three grid of chocolates lay beneath the lid. Kirk picked one up and bit into it. It was divine.

“Do you want one?” Kirk asked the older blond.

“They’re for you.” Malfoy declined so Kirk finished a second one.

“What do you dream about that is so awful?” Malfoy asked a moment later seemingly out of the blue.

“My uncle.” Kirk said and his eyes winded in surprise. He had never told that to anyone before.”

“Why? What did he do to you?”

“He used to beat me as a kid.” Kirk couldn’t help but say, “And sometimes he would lock me in the cellar and starve me if I did something he didn’t approve of.” Kirk clasped his hands over his mouth.

Malfoy let out a deep sigh. “I thought it might be something like that.”

Kirk looked down to the chocolates. “You spiked the chocolates with veritaserum!” He accused the Slytherin.

“I’m sorry. But I had to know for sure.”

“Why? Why do you have to know so badly?”

“Because I want to help you?” Malfoy said, looking to Kirk.”

“You only want to help yourself.” Kirk spat back jumping of the rock.

The older wizard grabbled Kirk by the elbow to prevent him from escaping. “Is that what you truly think?” Malfoy looked to Kirk for a long moment and then, to Kirk’s astonishment, the older blond plucked a chocolate from the box and popped it into his mouth.

Once he had swallowed he said, “I do, honestly care about you, Jim, because I like you. And because when I was younger my father used to isolate me in my room. He used to keep me locked up there for days expecting me to study. And I know it’s not the same. I know that what I experienced must had paled in comparison with what you did but I feel like I can help you.”

Kirk’s eyes grew wide as Draco spoke. “If that is true why did you have to spike me?”

“It was the only way that you would be able to tell me the truth. I couldn’t help you without knowing the truth. Taking the potion myself was also the only way to prove that I am telling the truth. I know my methods may seem extreme but I only do them because I care about you and I want to be closer with you.” Kirk looked into Draco’s eyes and knew he must be telling the truth. “I promise. I won’t tell anther sole what you have revealed to me as long as you let me help you.”

Kirk contemplated this for short moments. Draco knew his deepest secret that he had manage to keep from everyone since he started at Hogwarts. What would Malfoy do with that information if Kirk didn’t give the seventh year what he wanted? Kirk really had no choice. He nodded in understanding.

Draco smiled.

Kirk felt sick.

光

Kirk started making up excuses as to why he could not spend time with Sulu practicing flying or attend the weekly movie nights that had started up after the Christmas break after Malfoy makes an offhand comment about mudblood Gryffindor’s. He even stops sitting next to Sulu in class claiming that he needed to constraint.

Kirk even stopped going to see the house elves after Malfoy complained about their incompetence.

Malfoy and Kirk spent every night in the same bed and every meal next in other’s company. They held hands in the corridors and Kirk sat on Malfoys lap in the common room. Despite all this contact with the seventh year, Kirk had never felt lonelier at Hogwarts.

The nightmares that Malfoy had helped to abate before the Christmas holidays were beginning to return and Kiek was waking up almost every night drenched in sweat and shaking like a leaf.

It was the last period of the day on the last Friday of April and Kirk was sat at the back of transfiguration class. He had hardly had a winks sleep for the last few days. He let his eyes drift shut.

_A sharp pain erupted in his cheek as the demons tail sliced into the flesh there._

“Mr Kirk.” A sharp voice startled the blond from the nightmare. He had drawl on his chin and his hands would not stop shaking. He looked up to McGonagall standing over him, “I implore you not to sleep during my class.” She said, “Ten points from Slytherin.”

Kirk wanted to protest but all he could do was let out a sob and then tears began to spring of their own accord, mercilessly running down his cheeks. “Mr Kirk.” McGonagall’s’ exclaimed with surprise but before she could say anything further Kirk grabbed his satchel and sprinted from the room.

光

Kirk raised an eyebrow at Gertrude as the knocking on the door reverberated throughout the tiny living space in a silent question asking who could been coming round at such a late hour.

Gertrude shrugged in response and went to see you was calling at the door.

“Gertrude, you haven’t seen Jim have you? He’s gone missing and I’ve been looking for him everywhere.” Kirk recognised the familiar voice immediately.

“Master Sulu. It’s so nice to see you again. Please come in.”

“Thank you Gertrude but as I said I really need to find Jim.”

“I know where he is.” Gertrude said in her cheerful high tones, “Please come in.”

“You do.” There was genuine relief in Sulu’s voice.

Gertrude turned to Kirk, who was shaking his head at the house elf but Gertrude ignored him. There was nowhere for Kirk to hid so he decidedly turned his gaze to the table he was sat in front as Sulu stepped into the room.

“Jim.” Kirk heard Sulu’s cry and then caught his breath as the Gryffindor wrapped tight arms around him.

“What are you doing here?” Kirk asked in as cold a voice as he could muster.”

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing here’? Jim, you’ve been missing almost a week.”

“Why do you care? It’s not like we hang out any more.”

Sulu pulled away from Kirk. “I care. I’m your friend. Even if you have been a bit of a dick recently.” Jim couldn’t help but let out a small smile at the friendly insult but quickly blanked his expression once again.

“What happened? You ran out of transfiguration last Friday. I tried to catch up but I couldn’t find you. And then after the weekend when you didn’t show up for class on Monday I was really starting to get worried. I went to ask Draco where you were after class today. He tried to act cool about it like it wasn’t any of my concern but I could tell that he was a little frantic. And then when I got back to the common room, Herminie told me that Draco had half of Slytherin out looking for you. I tried looking for you in the room of requirements in the library and then just before curfew I remembered that time you brought me here. And here you are.”

Kirk looked to Sulu after he had finished his speech. It seemed like it was the first time he had seen the ebony haired Gryffindor in a month. All Kirk could do was let out a sob. And then he was back in Sulu’s arms, the Gryffindor pulling Kirk against his shoulder in a tight embrace. The blond cried until he had no more tears to give.

“Let me get you boys something to drink.” Gertrude said and by the time she came back out of the kitchen area Sulu was sat on the other side of the table.

“You don’t have to tell me what’s going on.” He said gently to Kirk. But I think you should talk to someone.

Kirk nodded to Sulu and Sulu took a sip from the tumbler that the house elf had placed in front of him. “By Merlin’s beard! Is this fire whiskey?”

“It’s good for the soul.” Gertrude explained. Kirk Sniggered and took a sip form his own glass.

After finishing their drinks, Kirk and Sulu bid farewell to Gertrude and Gryffindor proceeded to lead Kirk to McGonagall’s sleeping quarters. She was not Kirk’s head of house but she was the teacher that Kirk felt he got on best with so did not protest.

“Mr. Kirk!” the professor exclaimed opening the door to the two students.

“Professor McGonagall. I know it’s after curfew but I was wondering if Jim and I could have a word.” Sulu took the lead with the talking but Kirk didn’t mind. In fact he rather appreciated it.

The professor gave them both a puzzled look but let them into her study non-the-less. They all sat down in chairs and Sulu continued, “Jim has been having a bit of a hard time of it recently and I think he would like to talk about it with someone.”

“Well, he is free to speak to me whenever he likes.” McGonagall said turning her gaze to the blond.

“I think he would rather talk to a professional. A Medi-Wizard perhaps.” Sulu explained tactfully.

“I see. Is that what you want Mr Kirk?” McGonagall asked of the blond.

After a moment Kirk replied with a simple. “Yes.”

“Right, well, I’ll speak to Medi-Wizard McCoy first thing in the morning to arrange a meeting but for now I think you ought to be getting to bed.”

Sulu nodded and made to stand up but Kirk remained seated. “I don’t really want to go back to the Slytherin dormitories.” Kirk said, thinking of Malfoy waiting there for him. “Is there anywhere else I can sleep?”

The witch contemplated this for a moment before tuning to Sulu. “Do you think your fellow Gryffindors would mind putting Kirk up in the Gryffindor dormitories for the time being?” she asked.

“Of course not.” Sulu replied resolutely.

“Ok Kirk, you may sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories until we can come up with some other arrangement.” 

“Thank you.” Kirk said before standing up to join Sulu.

They bid the professor a good night and Sulu lead Kirk to the Gryffindor common room.

光

Kirk had been seeing Medi-Wizard McCoy for over a month now. Kirk was a bit closed off at first but as he began to trust the man they had delved into the relationship that had formed between him and Malfoy and, perhaps more importantly, the abuse he had received as a child and the nightmares about that abuse that continued to this day.

Now Kirk was finally ready to face Malfoy.

“What the fuck, Jim?” Was how the older student greeted the blond as he approached him in the empty common room “Where have you been? Why have you been ignoring me? First you disappear for a week and then I hear from Hurst that you’re sleeping in the Gryffindor dormitories with that Mudblood.”

“You don’t get to speak to me like that anymore.” Kirk returned, “You have been manipulating me, taking advantage of my childhood abuse to trap me into being in a relationship with you but I am not gonna let you do it anymore.”

Malfoy looked genuinely shocked. “Manipulating you? I care about you, Jim.” His voice was soft, “You must know that’s true.”

“Perhaps in your own fucked up way you do care about me. I don’t know. But what I do know is that I’m not going to let you use my past to force me into being your boyfriend or fuck buddy or whatever. Tell who you like about my uncle. Tell everybody. I don’t care. But I don’t belong to you anymore.” Kirk was done. He had said his piece and now he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest.

“I’m sorry.” Malfoy said, genuine remorse in his tone, “I didn’t mean to… take advantage of you. It’s just… that’s how I was taught. If you want something you take it no matter how.”

“People aren’t positions that you can just take.”

“I know.” Malfoy bowed his head for a moment but then looked up to Kirk once more, “I promise I won’t tell anyone about what happened to you. It’s the least I can do after what I’ve put you through. And, Jim, I really am sorry.”

Kirk nodded once at the older Slytherin and then turned on his heal and walked out of the Slytherin common room.

光

Jim had only spent the first couple of days in the in the Gryffindor dormitories. Due to his night terrors and him being a Slytherin there were too many complainant from other students, despite Sulu being adamant that no one minded and making multiple threats to the other Gryffindor to make Jim welcome.

Jim was moved into a privet sleeping chamber that was usually reserved for professors but was currently vacant.

Technically no other students were allowed in the chamber but Sulu came by a lot.

It was mid-June and there was only a month left until term finished so naturally all anyone was talking about was final exams and their plans for the summer.

“I was going to ask professor McGonagall if I could stay on the grounds over the summer. I don’t really have anywhere to go back to anyway.” Kirk explained.

Sulu hummed, “I was thinking. How would you like to spend the summer at mine? It should be fun, as long as you don’t mind living in the muggle world for a few weeks. I’ve already spoken to my mum and she said its ok.” the Gryffindor seemed genuinely anxious in anticipation of Kirk’s reply.

The blond’s features broke out into an ear to ear grin. “Yes.” He said and then thinking the word to inadequate he smashed his lip against the Gryffindor’s. He pulled away immediately realising what he had done, his face flushing a bright read. “Sorry. I…”Kirk ducked his head. His heart bean to race as he realised that he may have ruined the only real friendship he had ever had.

Sulu took Kirk’s chin between his thumb and fingers and lifted the Slytherin’s head gently so that they were eye to eye once again. “Don’t be sorry.” He Sulu with a wide smile. “I’ve been waiting for you to do that all year.” The Gryffindor closed the gap between them once more.

光

They had both survived the battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort was dead and for the first time in a long time, maybe ever, Kirk could see a glimmer of brightness on the horizon.

“Are you packed?” Sulu said pocking his head into Kirk’s room.

“Just about.” The blond replied shoving the last of his belongings into his trunk. He tapped the bulky case with his wand and it vanished, transported to wherever trunks were stored in the Hogwarts express during transit.

“The train’s going to leave in half an hour. We should better head down.” Sulu said stepping back out into the living area of the quarters. Kirk followed after him and grabbed him by the hand. He spun Sulu around and pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongs sliding over each other in a passionate display.

“What was that for?” Sulu asked after Kirk had pulled away.

“For being the best person in my life.” Kirk said felling the happiest he had ever felt.

Sulu blushed, “Come on were going to miss the train.” He ran a gentle thumb over Kirk’s cheek before pulling him out of the living quarters and towards the train station where the Hogwarts express was waiting for them.

～完～


End file.
